Recycling of coins is typically done in retail operations where a batch of mixed denomination coins is sorted for subsequent use. A cashier at the beginning of a shift, requires a cash till drawer to be filled with coins. The cash till drawer is typically arranged in coin denomination order. During the cashier's shifts, the cashier may require additional change to add to the till drawer. Coin change cups are utilized for receiving coins to be added to a cash till drawer.
In a coin sorter, coins are typically sorted from a mixed denomination batch of coins based upon the size of the coin in the following order: dime, cent, nickel, quarter dollar, dollar and half dollar. Since cash till drawers are typically organized in coin denomination order, the need has arisen for a coin recycling device for reorganizing sorted denomination coins by coin value rather than size, and for dispensing ordered denomination coins directly into the compartments of a cash till drawer or present them in an order that can easily be moved from the coin recycling device to a cash till drawer.